Nine In The Afternoon
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Il avait fallu un peu plus de temps à Kuroo pour se rendre compte qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Kenma, et que 'oh, c'est pas tout à fait normal d'être aussi proche de lui, sauf si on est complètement dingue de son meilleur ami.' full KuroKen, titre inspiré de la chanson de Panic! at the disco.


HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLO FANDOM ! (mattez moi cet enthousiasme, même Bokuto ferait pas mieux)

Alors je poste enfin ce KuroKen que je songe à écrire depuis une semaine. Ce couple est un de mes préférés dans Haikyuu (et même si je lis occasionnellement du Kuroo/Daichi parce que c'est assez drôle, et que j'ai lu un Oikawa/Kuroo assez drôle sur ao3 un jour, j'imagine difficilement Kuroo ou Kenma finir avec d'autres gens.) Bref c'est mon OTP après l'IwaOi.

Et comme je fais tout à l'envers, le prochain OS sur Haikyuu que je posterai sera probablement un IwaOi. Vu que j'ai déjà posté un KageHina en début de semaine, je suis allée du moins au plus feelsant. yosh.

Les gens du fandom de Haikyuu !, je veux rejoindre votre secte. Pliz ? Pliz ? J'ai besoin de parler de mon amour pour l'IwaOI et le KuroKen à des gens, par pitié. Par pitiééééé.

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

 **PS : le titre de l'OS est tiré d'une chanson de Panic! at the disco, aka ma raison de vivre**

* * *

Kuroo et Kenma partagent beaucoup de choses, c'est un fait. Kenma lui prête ses jeux et Kuroo lui donne toujours sa veste lorsqu'il a froid et qu'il oublie la sienne, ce qui arrive assez souvent. Ils partagent même leurs repas à midi et n'ont aucune gêne à manger dans l'assiette de l'autre.

Le capitaine de Nekoma ne s'est jamais vraiment demandé à quel moment cette proximité s'est installée entre eux. Il a toujours apprécié la nature calme et franche de Kenma et ce talent qu'il a pour voir des choses que personne d'autre ne remarque. Passer tout son temps avec lui lui a vite semblé normal, agréable – nécessaire.

Il a fallu un peu plus de temps à Kuroo pour se rendre compte qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Kenma, et _que oh, c'est pas tout à fait normal d'être aussi proches quand on est pas_ _ **complètement dingue**_ _de son meilleur ami_. Ouais, il lui a fallu un moment pour admettre qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus que de raison que Kenma n'ait aucun mal à s'installer sur ses genoux lorsqu'il n'y avait pas assez de place sur le sofa – et ça même quand ils étaient seuls et qu'ils auraient très bien pu faire autrement.

Il se délectait littéralement que Kenma déteste que quiconque d'autre que Kuroo soit trop tactile avec lui, mais qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement pour empêcher Kuroo de passer une main dans ses cheveux quand l'envie lui en prenait.

Il s'était voilé la face pendant pas mal de temps, mais tôt ou tard il avait fini par admettre la vérité – et ça lui allait très bien de ne rien dire à Kenma.

Jusqu'au jour où Lev ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Ce jour-là, toute l'équipe de Nekoma déjeunait ensemble sur le toit du lycée.

\- J'ai toujours l'impression que Kuroo-san et Kenma-san sont un couple, avait déclaré Lev.

Kuroo en lâcha ses baguettes. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lev, ricana-t-il. T'as pris un ballon sur la tête ?

\- Mais si, poursuivit Lev, qui comptait bien prouver qu'il avait raison. Ils partagent tout comme un couple, et Kenma lui parle beaucoup plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre !

Kuroo éclata de rire en espérant de toutes ses forces que personne ne remarque sa panique.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis incroyable et que personne d'autre ne m'arrive à la cheville ?

\- Mais oui Kuroo, avait dit Kenma d'une voix qui transpirait l'ironie. Ça doit être ça.

Et qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Pourquoi Kenma se sentait-il toujours obligé d'en dire le minimum et de laisser Kuroo se torturer pendant des heures en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser ?

\- Bref. se reprit Kuroo en toussotant. On est juste amis. Laisse tomber, Lev.

\- Mais -

\- Lev, cinq tours de terrain. ordonna Yaku, exaspéré.

Le russe fit une grimace outrée.

\- Mais ! gémit Lev. J'ai rien fait !

\- _Dix_ tours de terrain.

\- J'y vais, j'y vais !

Kuroo remercia Yaku d'un signe de tête et haussa les épaules d'un air faussement nonchalant.

\- Ah là là, sacré Lev.

Kenma n'avait même pas levé les yeux de sa console.

Kuroo aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, si ça le dérangeait que les gens pensent ça d'eux, s'il trouvait ça normal – il aurait juste voulu qu'il réagisse. Que ça lui fasse quelque chose. que ça le chamboule, bon sang, et que ça le tienne éveillé la nuit comme c'était son cas.

Il ne lui posa pas la question.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Il fallait qu'il parle à Kenma avant de devenir complètement fou.

Kenma savait sans doute très bien que quelque chose le préoccupait – Kuroo n'avait jamais été capable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, et il n'en avait jamais eu envie, de toute façon.

Il avait fait n'importe quoi au dernier entraînement, ce qui est impardonnable pour un capitaine. Et le pire de tout était de devoir éviter le regard scrutateur de Kenma – il savait, il _savait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Kuroo est terrifié.

Parce qu'après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il finit par se dire qu'il ne peut pas infliger une chose pareille à Kenma.

 _Espèce de lâche._

Même s'il s'est bien intégré à l'équipe, personne n'est aussi proche de lui que Kuroo – et il est hors de question qu'il laisse quiconque prendre sa place, _jamais de la vie, jamais._

Même si Kuroo avait le courage de risquer leur amitié pour avouer la vérité à Kenma, même s'il n'était pas terrifié à l'idée que ses sentiments puissent ne pas être réciproques, il sait qu'il ne sera pas le seul à en souffrir.

Il se souvient très bien que Kenma ne parlait à pratiquement personne avant leur rencontre, qu'il se contentait de ses jeux vidéos pendant les pauses.

Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? lâche finalement Kenma, alors qu'ils rentrent du lycée ensemble, comme tous les soirs. Tu me gonfles, à regarder dans le vide comme un mort depuis ce midi.

Et Kuroo déteste lui mentir, il a horreur de ça, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Rien. soupire t-il.

Kenma l'observe silencieusement et Kuroo sait pertinemment qu'il sonde son visage à l'affût de la moindre preuve du contraire.

\- C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Lev ? lui demande Kenma.

Kuroo manque de s'arrêter de marcher et sent le nœud au creux de son estomac se resserrer.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis un peu préoccupé par les résultats de l'université.

Ça n'est pas totalement un mensonge. Kuroo sait que le temps leur est compté, qu'il recevra bientôt ses résultats – ses notes ne sont ni bonnes ni vraiment mauvaises, et ça n'est vraiment pas ce qui le préoccupe actuellement, en fait.

Le capitaine déteste l'idée de devoir s'en aller.

Il n'a pas besoin d'imaginer sa vie sans Kenma pour savoir qu'il se sentira horriblement seul, qu'il n'aura personne pour le battre à plate couture à Mario Kart, personne pour lui répéter qu'il n'est qu'un grand idiot et lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

\- Je te crois pas, dit simplement Kenma en levant les yeux vers lui. Tu t'es mis à y penser cet après-midi, comme par hasard ?

Évidemment que Kenma lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait été stupide de penser le tromper une seule seconde.

\- T'as rien dit, contre attaque Kuroo. Quand Lev a fait cette remarque. À propos du fait que tu n'es proche de personne d'autre que moi. Je me demandais ce que t'en pensais, c'est tout.

Kuroo soupire. Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué de garder une voix posée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas simplement faire semblant que ça ne l'atteint pas à ce point ?

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste Nekoma – la veste de Kuroo, en l'occurrence – Kenma lève les yeux vers le ciel comme s'il réfléchissait, dégageant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux au passage.

\- Ça te paraît bizarre ? finit-il par lui demander. Nous deux ?

\- Non, non, se précipite Kuroo. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous et…je veux pas que ça change. Enfin –

 _Si. La seule chose que je voudrais changer, c'est de pouvoir t'embrasser à chaque fois que j'en ai envie. Que je puisse t'asseoir sur mes genoux sans chercher une excuse pour le faire. Te tenir la main n'importe quand, qu'il y ait des gens autour de nous ou pas._

Mais c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut dire à son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. déclare Kenma. C'est tout.

Il continue à marcher sans regarder Kuroo, comme si la discussion était close et qu'ils pouvaient en rester là.

Ce n'est pas le cas, Kuroo sait très bien qu'il n'a pas fini de se torturer l'esprit avec ça et que ça ne cessera de le préoccuper que lorsqu'il trouvera le courage de parler à Kenma.

Et c'est pas demain la veille, en somme.

* * *

Kuroo passe la soirée comme un lion en cage à se demander de quelle manière il va bien pouvoir passer à l'action. Vers minuit, totalement exaspéré, Kuroo cherche à tâtons son portable sur sa table de nuit et envoie un texto.

 **Kuroo** : bokuto

 **Kuroo** : bokuto

 **Kuroo** : réponds

Il sait très bien que le capitaine de Fukurodani ne dort jamais plus de cinq heures par nuit parce qu'en plus d'être une pile électrique, il est complètement insomniaque. Un sourire lui échappe lorsque son écran s'illumine, moins de deux minutes plus tard.

 **Bokuto** : hey hey hey

 **Bokuto** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe

 **Kuroo** : Faut que je le dise à Kenma

 **Kuroo** : Je deviens dingue

 **Bokuto** : pas trop tôt mec

 **Kuroo** : CA VA HEIN

 **Bokuto** : dis lui

 **Bokuto** : même un aveugle saurait qu'il te kiffe

 **Bokuto** : même Lev le sait hahahha

 **Kuroo** : Mais

 **Kuroo** : et s'il me dit non ?

 **Bokuto** : ferme la !

 **Bokuto** : vas le lui dire

 **Kuroo** : jvais le faire

 **Kuroo** : s'il me rejette je viens vivre chez toi, prépare toi

 **Bokuto** : toujours là pour toi bro (emoji coeur)

Sans surprise, Kuroo ne dort pas énormément cette nuit là.

* * *

Le samedi après midi qui suit sa décision, Kenma et lui sont dans sa chambre comme ils en ont l'habitude depuis longtemps. Kuroo a toujours aimé les début de soirée d'été comme celle-ci, où il est quasiment vingt et une heures et il fait aussi beau que si c'était le début de l'après-midi.

Kenma et lui sont tranquillement installés sur le sofa de sa chambre et la tête de son meilleur ami repose sur ses genoux alors qu'il joue sur sa PSP, concentré sur sa partie et rien d'autre.

Le silence de la pièce est calme et confortable, un peu comme leur relation.

Kuroo ne fait rien de spécial, se contente de faire défiler son fil d'actualité Facebook sur son portable, ricanant de temps à autre devant les posts débiles dans lesquels Bokuto l'identifie fréquemment.

Sa veste est beaucoup trop grande, sur les épaules de Kenma, mais le voir la porter le rend bêtement heureux. C'était tellement facile de la lui tendre une fois de plus, alors qu'il avait à peine frissonné devant la fenêtre ouverte.

Sans réfléchir et aussi soudainement que l'idée lui vient à l'esprit, Kuroo l'embrasse sur le front.

Kenma lève lentement les yeux et son regard rencontre celui de Kuroo. L'étonnement y est lisible, mais son visage reste le même, garde le calme qui lui est propre.

 _Merde. Merde, merde, merde…_

Kenma soupire et met sa partie en pause.

\- Euh, je – sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. marmonne Kuroo, au bord de la panique. Désolé.

Kuroo hésite, cherche en vain une excuse à ce qu'il vient de faire, scrute le visage de Kenma en priant pour qu'il ne le repousse pas, qu'il ne s'enfuie pas en courant.

Heureusement pour Kuroo, Kenma est bien plus courageux que lui.

Comme pour lui dire « je suis fatigué de tes conneries » Kenma attrape le col de son t-shirt dans ses mains à peine tremblantes et tellement, tellement plus petites que les siennes, et l'embrasse.

Kuroo a la vague impression qu'il ne respire plus, que son foutu cœur s'est complètement arrêté.

\- Kenma, murmure Kuroo, _Kenma._

Kenma fronce les sourcils et absolument tout dans son regard lui hurle _ferme la, ferme la, ferme la._

Il y a quelque chose de tellement désinvolte dans la manière dont Kenma l'embrasse, comme s'il avait su toute sa vie que ce moment arriverait et qu'il n'attendait seulement que Kuroo se dépêche.

Kuroo perd pied, l'attire contre lui, approfondit leur baiser et laisse Kenma le détraquer complètement.

\- T'es un sacré _crétin_ , Tetsurou. souffle Kenma contre sa bouche.

Kuroo a presque du mal à croire que c'est Kenma, _son Kenma_ , assis à califourchon sur lui, qui lui fait reproche sur reproche parce qu'il a mis trop de temps à se rendre compte, non pas qu'il était dingue de lui, mais surtout que c'était _réciproque_.

\- J'en ai juste eu marre d'attendre que t'arrêtes de flipper. déclare Kenma en jouant avec le col de son t-shirt.

\- Je l'aurai fait. proteste Kuroo. J'attendais juste le bon moment.

\- C'est ça. acquiesce Kenma en le regardant comme s'il était à moitié demeuré.

\- Kenmaaaaa.

\- C'est pas grave. Je t'aime quand même.

Kuroo hésite à prendre son propre pouls pour vérifier qu'il est toujours en vie.

\- Kenma. Tu comptes me doubler à chaque fois ? Ou tu vas me laisser faire le premier pas pour quelque chose dans cette relation ?

Kenma croise les bras derrière la nuque de Kuroo et lui lance un regard de défi.

\- T'as qu'à être moins lent.

Kuroo hausse les sourcils. _Ah ouais ?_

Le capitaine de Nekoma pose son front contre celui de son passeur et lance sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde :

\- Épouse moi.

Kenma écarquille les yeux si violemment que Kuroo éclate de rire, la tête contre son épaule.

\- Ha. Tu l'as pas vue venir, celle là.

L'air plus embarassé que jamais, Kenma enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Kuroo.

\- Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils ? Sérieux ? T'es con.

Kuroo sourit de plus belle et embrasse Kenma sur la joue. Il ne se lassera probablement jamais de le voir rougir, même s'il fait tout pour le cacher.

Kenma ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire quand Kuroo l'embrasse dans le cou et c'est tellement facile de lui sourire, son front contre le sien – parce qu'enfin, enfin, ils peuvent être complètement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

* * *

 _Huit mois plus tard_

\- C'est bon, marmonne Kenma. Tu m'as manqué aussi, mais tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

\- Non, dit Kuroo. Plus jamais.

Kuroo a balancé son sac de voyage sans ménagement au milieu du salon (heureusement que Kenma n'a rien apporté de fragile) et l'a pris dans ses bras sans vouloir le lâcher à la seconde même où Kenma a ouvert la porte.

Kenma voudrait lever les yeux au ciel et dire à Kuroo exactement à quel point il se comporte comme le grand enfant qu'il est, mais…le fait est qu'il lui a vraiment vraiment manqué et _eh,_ _deux mois c'est long quand même._

Kuroo soulève Kenma – et pour cette fois, juste pour cette fois, Kenma ne s'en plaindra pas – et le dépose sur le comptoir de sa cuisine.

\- Ton appart est un vrai dépotoir, pour changer. commente Kenma sans quitter Kuroo des yeux.

\- T'exagères j'ai rangé. Un peu.

Kenma lève les yeux au ciel et croise les jambes autour de la taille de Kuroo. Il hausse les sourcils devant le sourire de Kuroo et soupire quand ce dernier l'embrasse – _enfin_. Kenma soupire quand la bouche de Kuroo redécouvre la sienne, réapprend à l'embrasser de cette manière à la fois tendre et espiègle qui lui est propre il est franchement content de ne pas être debout pour le coup, tellement il a l'impression que ses genoux se sont transformés en guimauve.

Kenma laisse Kuroo le serrer contre lui et agonise littéralement, songe que ça sera encore plus difficile de s'en aller dans une semaine et _six mois, six mois_ avant qu'il ait fini le lycée et qu'il puisse l'avoir à lui tout seul tous les jours.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard_

Accoudé au balcon de l'appartement qu'il partage avec Kuroo depuis pas plus d'une semaine, Kenma regarde le jour décliner lentement sur la ville et les lampadaires s'allumer un à un.

\- Oikawa et Bokuto seront là à dix-huit heures, l'informe Kuroo en le rejoignant sur le balcon.

L'ex-capitaine de Nekoma pose sa tête sur celle de Kenma et l'enlace comme par automatisme et laisse ses yeux se perdre dans le même paysage.

\- Hm. aquiesce Kenma. Et Iwaizumi ?

\- J'ai dit Oikawa, c'est pareil, ricane Kuroo.

\- Pas faux.

Kenma pose une main sur celles de Kuroo, croisées sous son menton, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils avaient mis un certain temps à y arriver, mais finalement, la vie était à peu près comme il se l'étaient imaginée, pour l'instant.

Juste Kuroo et Kenma, la lumière faiblissante de la fin d'après-midi et la certitude que quoi que le futur leur réserve, jamais ils ne s'éloigneraient l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'était bien guimauveux, pas très original, mais ça m'a fait extérioriser mes feels alors who cares.

Yell at me dans la barre de review ?

 **Aeliheart974, défenseur du KuroKen**


End file.
